Starlight Cafe
by Stella Lockheart
Summary: She is a waitress at a popular cafe. He just happens to be a regular customer. But when he strikes up the courage to ask her on a date. Will she say yes? Stella/Noctis


**Title: Starlight Cafe  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
****Prompt: 002 Cafe & 006 Walk ; Stroll  
****Warnings/Spoilers: Alternate Universe  
Author Note: A part of my 30 Dates challange  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
Summary: She is a waitress at a popular cafe. He just happens to be a regular customer. But when he strikes up the courage to ask her on a date. Will she say yes?**

He knows that it was silly.

He knows that he should already ask the girl out on a date. Instead of always coming to the Starlight Cafe. In hopes to see her.

A waitress.

With bright golden hair that shone like the sun. Deep violet blue eyes that reminds him of the night sky after twilight. Always dress in the same waitress outfit and jewerly which most of the time has to do with either stars or night.

Everytime he sees her.

She would always offer the same bright and sincere smile to him. He silently knows that she is somewhat popular among the customers here.

He silently supposes that she was no older than him. Twenty years old maybe a year or two younger than he is. She probably decided to work her to pay off college or something, or at the very least have some extra money on hand for food or to pay the bills.

"Your usual?" she questions. Her bright lips curling into a soft smile as she studies him for a moment. He silently knew that she was referring to his usual sandwhich with a coke. "Noctis."

"No, I think I'll try something different today," he replies after a moment. "I'll have the daily special with a coke."

Stella smiles at him for a moment before writing down his order. "Alright I'll be back with your drink."

Noctis nods and slightly watches the female leave for a moment. A part of him wonders if he will be able to tell her or at the very least ask her out.

A part of him couldn't help but to curse his shyness. He was necessary outgoing and loud like a couple of his friends are.

"Hey um Stella," he utters softly when she finally rest the drink on the table. At her slight questioning look quickly decided to continue. "Do you mind if we go out sometime."

He instantly notices her lips curling into a bright smile, "How about you walk me back to Tenebrae University at two and we can talk on the way."

"Sure," he replies after a moment before talking a small sip of his caffinated beverage.

Instantly recongazing the school as the one he is currently going to, and is about a ten minute walk away from here.

Which is partially the reason why he loves coming this place for lunch. Good food at a decenet prize. He silently knows that this place is popular among University students as well. Many students and occassionally teachers come here to study and eat between classes.

He didn't mind waiting for Stella. Especially considering it only about one right now and he usually studies here a bit before heading back to the university campus.

Besides he didn't have a class until four.

"Are you ready to go?" she questions a couple minutes after two, causing him to instantly nod. Before moving to place his mythology book in his bag.

"Do you work at the cafe pay off your classes?" he questions as they started to walk on the pavement.

"That and to have a bit of extra money," she comments lightly slightly glancing upwards to look at the bright blue sky.

He nods slightly in understanding, and he knows quite well that not everybody that goes to Tenebrae Univeristy isn't rich like his family is.

In the fifteen minutes they spent walking back to the university it felt like he knew more about Stella and vice versa.

"You know you never did answer my question," he remarks recongazing the familar building of the campus.

"Oh, I thought my answer would have been quite obvious now," she remarks. Slipping a folded piece of paper into his hand. "You can pick me up at seven tomorrow."

He nods, and watches the blonde walk walk away. He couldn't help but to smile softly. She said yes.

**-the end**


End file.
